Nintendo Power V250
Nintendo Power V250 was released in December of 2009. 250 Reasons to Love Nintendo A large, 24 page article that the Nintendo Power writers created in order to list their 250 favorite things about Nintendo. About each "winner" was given a paragraph explaining why they won. Some of the "winners" received a full page, such as Shigeru Miyamoto. Favorite Heroes 1. Mario 2. Link 3. Samus Aran 4. Mega Man 5. Luigi 6. Sonic the Hedgehog 7. Simon Belmont 8. Donkey Kong 9. Pikachu 10. Professor Layton 11. Phoenix Wright 12. Little Mac 13. Viewtiful Joe 14. Leon S. Kennedy 15. Travis Touchdown 16. Earthworm Jim 17. Bill Rizer 18. Fox McCloud 19. Kirby 20. Captain Falcon Favorite Villains 21. Ganon (1st place) 22. Bowser (2nd) 23. Kefka Palazzo (3rd) 24. Dr. Wily (4th) 25. Fawful (5th) 26. Ridley (6th) 27. Dr. Robotnik (7th) 28. Donkey Kong (8th) 29. Albert Wesker (9th) 30. Dracula (10th) Wonderful Worlds 31. Mushroom Kingdom 32. Hyrule 33. Planet Zebes 34. Your Town (Animal Crossing) 35. Metro City Future Fashion 36. Zero Suit Samus Three Metroid Escape Minutes 37. Minute 3:00:00 38. Minute 2:00:00 39. Minute 1:00:00 Robotic Operating Buddy 40. Robotic Operating Buddy Favorite Weapons & Power-Ups 41. Spread Gun (Contra) 42. Master Sword 43. Bionic Arm (Bionic Commando) 44. Mega Mushroom 45. Metal Blade (Mega Man 2) 46. Raccoon Suit 47. Options (Gradius) 48. Vampire Killer (Super Castlevania IV) 49. Smash Ball 50. Golden Gun (GoldenEye 007) 51. Chainsaw (Madworld) 52. Ice Beam (Metroid) 53. Mario's butt Seven Tetris Shapes 54. T Block 55. L block 56. I Block 57. S Block 58. Reverse L Block 59. O Block 60. Z Block Innovative Controllers 61. Nintendo Entertainment System controller (first control pad, first start and select buttons) 62. Super Nintendo Entertainment System controller (first shoulder buttons, first with four face buttons) 63. Nintendo 64 controller (first Rumble Pak via expansion port, first trigger, first analog stick) 64. Nintendo GameCube controller (first two-click shoulder buttons) 65. Wii Remote (first infrared pointer, first speaker, first motion controller) Weirdos 66. Birdo 67. Tingle 68. Wario Favorite Endings 69. Astro Boy: Omega Factor 70. Final Fantasy VI 71. Professor Layton and the Curious Village 72. Chrono Trigger 73. Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time 74. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 75. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 76. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 77. Klonoa 78. No More Heroes Mustached Characters 79. Mario 80. Luigi 81. Wario 82. Dr. Wily 83. Mike Haggar 84. Dr. Robotnik 85. Henry Hatsworth Ninjas 86. Cyborg Ninja 87. Shadow (Final Fantasy) 88. Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) 89. Michelangelo 90. Raphael 91. Donatello 92. Leonardo Mustachioed Ninja 93. Ebisumaru (AKA Dr. Yang) Favorite Multiplayer Games 94. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series 95. ''Mario Kart'' series 96. GoldenEye 007 97. ''Wii Sports'' series 3-D Trailblazers 98. Super Mario 64 99. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Opera Scene 100. The Opera Scene (Final Fantasy VI) Pink characters 101. Little Mac (in jumpsuit) 102. Kirby Konami Code 103. Konami Code Buried Hatchets 104. SEGA Genesis 105. NeoGeo 106. TurboGrafx16 107. Commodore 64 108. SEGA Master System 109. Arcade (they explain that they listed it simply because they like VCA) Eight Robot Masters 110. Bubble Man 111. Air Man 112. Wood Man 113. Crash Man 114. Metal Man 115. Quick Man 116. Flash Man 117. Heat Man Favorite Quotes 118. "Do a barrel roll!" (Star Fox 64) 119. "A Winner is You." (Pro Wrestling) 120. "I Am Error" (Zelda II) 121. "Fight, Mega Man! For Everlasting Peace!" (Mega Man) 122. "Uh-oh! The truck have started to move." (Metal Gear) 123. "I feel asleep" (Metal Gear) 124. "Thank you Mario! But our Princess is in another castle!" (Super Mario Bros.) 125. "Join the Nintendo Fun Club today! Mac." (Punch-Out!) 126. "What a horrible night to have a curse" (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) 127. "Congraturation this story is happy end" (Ghosts 'N Goblins) 128. "Good morning, Crono!" (Chrono Trigger) 129. "It's a secret to everybody" (The Legend of Zelda) 130. "A Slime Draws Near" (Dragon Warrior) 131. "Barf!" (River City Ransom) 132. "I have fury!" (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) 133. "Are you a bad enough dude to rescue the president?" (Bad Dudes) 134. "Finish Him!" (Mortal Kombat) 135. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." (The Legend of Zelda) 136. "Dodongo dislikes smoke." (The Legend of Zelda) 137. "It's time for revenge." (Contra III: The Alien Wars) 138. "Let's attack aggressively!" (Contra III: The Alien Wars) 139. "Take a key for coming in!" (Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts) 140. "Just a girl. Get out of here!" (Ninja Gaiden) 141. "Welcome to Warp Zone!" (Super Mario Bros.) 142. "You and your friends are dead. Game over." (Friday the 13th) 143. "You spoony bard." (Final Fantasy IV) Armchair Generals 144. Advance Wars 145. Fire Emblem 146. Pikmin Dual Screens 147. Nintendo DS top screen 148. Nintendo DS bottom screen Questionable Cuisine 149. BBQ (Final Fight) 150. Roast (Castlevania'') 151. Ice Cream and Cake (DuckTales) 152. Pizza (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 153. Burgers, pie, fruit, etc. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 154. Jelly beans (A Boy and His Blob) '''Overlooked Gems 155. Astro Boy: Omega Factor 156. Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg 157. Shantae 158. Rocket: Robot on Wheels 159. Metal Arms: Glitch in the System 160. Drill Dozer 161. Skies of Arcadia: Legends 162. Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber 163. Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure 164. Beyond Good & Evil Nintendo Fans 165. Nintendo fans Favorite Damsels in Distress 166. Princess Peach 167. Princess Zelda 168. Pauline 169. Marion 170. Ashley Graham Favorite Theme Songs 171. Super Mario Bros. theme 172. The Legend of Zelda theme 173. Final Fantasy theme 174. Dragon Quest theme Favorite Remakes 175. Super Mario All-Stars 176. Final Fantasy IV (Nintendo DS) 177. Resident Evil (GameCube) 178. Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes 179. Metroid: Zero Mission Favorite Rides 180. Blue Falcon 181. Yoshi 182. Rush 183. Arwing 184. Samus' ship 185. Epoch 186. Dragoon 187. Epona 188. Falcon (Final Fantasy VI) Pieces of the Triforce 189. Triforce of Courage 190. Triforce of Wisdom 191. Triforce of Power Favorite Things You Love to Hate 192. Wallmasters 193. Spiny Shell 194. Medusa Head 195. Duck Hunt (character) 196. Eggplant Wizard 197. Hammer Bros. 198. Instant Death Spikes (Mega Man) 199. Rainbow Road 200. Chris Shepperd The World Warriors 201. Ryu 202. Ken 203. Guile 204. Chun-Li 205. E. Honda 206. Blanka 207. Dhalsim 208. Zangief 209. Balrog 210. Vega 211. Sagat 212. M. Bison Red and Blue 213. Pokémon Red 214. 'Pokémon Blue Career Guidance 215. Lawyer (Phoenix Wright) 216. Chef (Cooking Mama) 217. Surgeon (Trauma Center) 218. Plumber (Mario Bros.) The Elite Beat Agents 219. Derek 220. Morris 221. J Awesomely Lame Box Art 222. Shatter Hand 223. Phalanx 224. Vice: Project Doom 225. Karnaaj Rally 226. Castle of Dragon 227. Clash at Demonhead 228. Rival Turf! 229. Mega Man Reinvention of ''Resident Evil'' 230. Resident Evil 4 Game Boy 231. Game Boy Favorite Punching Bags 232. Foot Soldiers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 233. Goombas 234. Octoroks 235. Glass Joe 236. Slime (Dragon Quest) The Ultimate Cult Hit 237. EarthBound Koji Kondo 238. Koji Kondo The Koopalings 239. Roy Koopa 240. Larry Koopa 241. Ludwig Von Koopa 242. Wendy O. Koopa 243. Morton Koopa 244. Lemmy Koopa 245. Iggy Koopa Guest Stars 246. Link (Soul Calibur II) 247. Solid Snake (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 248. Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Nintendo Power 249. Nintendo Power Shigeru Miyamoto 250. Shigeru Miyamoto Staff (Robot Masters) *EDITOR IN CHIEF Chris Slate *EXECUTIVE EDITOR Steve Thomason *SENIOR EDITOR Chris Hoffman *ASSOCIATE EDITOR Justin Cheng *ART DIRECTOR Chris Imlay *CONTRIBUTING EDITORS Patrick Cunningham, Casey Loe, Andrew Hayward, Tom Holien, Nathan Meunier, Randy Nelson, Chris Shepperd, George Sinfield, David F. Smith, Phil Theobald *CONTRIBUTING DESIGNER Rebekah Lane *COPY EDITOR Candace Cunningham *LICENSING MANAGER Frances Wall Jha *EDITOR AT LARGE Scott Pelland Category:Nintendo Power